Deity of the Depths
by Present Prince
Summary: The Naga; a race steeped in magic, mutation, and dreams of world domination. From the deep oceans of Azeroth this race of aquatic serpents is unified under the eternal rule of Queen Azshara for whom they worship as a god. Not all Naga, however, are willing to accept her claim to godhood so easily, especially when other forces would contest their complete dominance over water.
1. Interpretations

_"Worship me…"_

_The first words uttered from the Vision of Perfection, Queen Azshara upon The Great Transformation. Through the Legion's folly and the meddling of the imperfect, the reshaping of Azeroth into the perfect world had failed. The portal which would summon the one known as Sargeras had collapsed. Now the infinite source of power, The Well of Eternity, was imploding. _

_The great capital Zin'Azshari sunk into the chaotic water; The Light of Lights, Queen Azshara, with her great power and divine love, casted a spell over the Eternal Palace. Water would not flow in and her beloved Highborne would die from drowning. Though the spell would surely hold forever, her children would die of other means if a way out was not found. Elune, who had birthed The Ray of True Royalty, Queen Azshara, from her own reflection, was not the only god on Azeroth._

_The palace and fragments of the great city were pulled ever downward into the dark and now chaotic water. Suddenly, the barrier was lifted, and all but The Beauty of Creation, Queen Ashzara, screamed in terror. Black water filled their lungs, as with unimagined speed, the ocean sought to fill the void in its belly. The ocean was not master here, however, and even though it tore the structure and all objects within apart; those inside were not crushed and ripped asunder. _

_The imperfect vision of the moon goddess was replaced with true beauty. All were transformed as the rubble crumbled on the sea floor. They gathered around the Central Hall which was now exposed to the one element. Lights blazed, howls of exhilaration were bellowed so loud they reached the surface as our Queen achieved even greater beauty and now fully grasped the power that had always been hers. She rose and made her first and most important proclamation. Worship Her._

Vala'Saji smiled contently as she gently squeezed the pearl which recited the story. Inscribed with runes and empowered with layers of Enchantments, these pearls were quite popular for storing informing, particularly when the information inside wasn't to be modified and meant to last a long time. The story of Azshara and her ascension into full godhood definitely qualified.

Vala'Saji was a priestess of the tides; an initiate to be exact, but that wasn't about to curb her enthusiasm. She was born to a noble house after all, of course all Naga was born to nobility but she knew for a fact that her house was higher up than most, somehow. As a part of her initiate work she would participate in the creation of these pearls at the temple and work her way up. Priest training, indeed Naga society in general was full of trials and minuscule promotions. It is understandable why, only weak Naga die of old age and even they live for thousands of years. So there is little change in ranks; unless you're willing to try and make a position "open up", of course.

Still for being only three hundred and sixty seven years old she was moving notably faster than what was previously expected. This was certainly because of Her Highest, Queen Azshara's, fourth proclamation, multiply; which she had recently made an effort to emphasizes. With diligence she would enter the priesthood within fifty years.

For now the pearls allow her to practice her spell craft and although she has to listen to each and every one, she does not mind, especially this session. For who could ever get tired listening to the tale of the god-queen?

_"Worship me…"_

_The frightened and confused Highborne were recovering from their transformation. Great founts of energy were illuminating from what used to be the central Hall of the eternal palace. Some were already driven to madness and swam away; they wouldn't get far, as the imploded Well of Eternity had turned the surrounding water into a death trap that consumed any who strayed too far. Others, perhaps madder than the ones who fled, flocked in curiosity and desperation to the radiance. The water could do nothing to silence the screams of pain and rage that emanated from the quivering mass that consumed the throne where the Life of all that we are, Queen Azshara, had sat. _

_The unrecognizable mound of flesh stilled. Like a kindled hearth, the lights dimmed into a warm glow. An infinitely smooth voice called from the ruined seat of power; greatly twisted but instantly recognizable to all that who had ever heard it before. It was too whom all Glory is Due, Queen Azshara and she had made her first and most important proclamation. Worship Her._

At least that is how he remembered the story being told. Jul'Voraz was bored and he often thought of Azshara; as he had been commanded to when lethargic. At his current assignment he was bored much of time; watching Mur'gul slaves toiling endlessly proved very uneventful. Patience was a trait all Naga had to learn, especially for his destined duty as a myrmidon.

He watches the fields so no slave would escape and no outside force would interfere. Of course beyond from the odd monstrosity that lurked about, nothing ever posed a serious threat out in the dark reaches, even if he might secretly wish it. On the bottom of the sea the only light one will find is that emitted by fluorescent beasts and the magical devices of the Naga. Much time was spent staring into the murky void; almost regretting throwing his "reward" into the black; a pearl that told the story of Azshara.

"For all my years of service, that was my reward!? Unacceptable," He thought.

Watching the Mur'guls fight over the enchanted pearl had brought some amusement. Even more amusing, even if franticly executed, was beating the slaves to retrieve it. Had anybody seen it in their hands he would have either been labeled weak and a dullard for losing it to slaves or a blasphemer for treating the item so disrespectfully. In frustration he had rashly decided to get rid of the item for good and tossed it into the dark. Hopefully no one would ask about such a minute trinket but fate made cruel fun of events such as this.

Luckily it was only a matter of time until he was promoted from a mindless slave guard to…what? Surely it was every Naga's dream to serve the Goddess, Queen Azshara, in the most holy city of Nazjatar or even directly at the Eternal Palace. The city was always a glow, not only from its own light but also from the red and orange rays emitted from the fissures and volcanoes that surround it; combined with the dazzling aura of the Rift there is no greater beauty but unto Azshara herself. So they say at least.

The question still persisted in his head though. What was he looking forward too? A nice change of scenery? Even if he guarded Azshara herself, was he really going to be content staring at the hallway outside her chamber for an unfathomable amount of time? Would eternal satisfaction and pleasure truly be derived from being in the presence of societies' highest? If these positions were only given to the best warriors, what sense did it make to have them guarding the strongest being in most fortified and unreachable place on the planet? Wouldn't their talents be best used elsewhere?

He pushed such thoughts away. Voraz was not a strategist or tactician nor had he any training in related fields and so could not speak on such matters; deeper still he didn't enjoy the notion that his race would be so incompetent. Instead he daydreamed about expanding the empire; enslaving the Sea Giants, putting down Murlocs, feasting on Makrura, and of course drowning all who cowered on their little patches of dirt. Beating on the slaves was the most enjoyable part of his duty and he looked forward to similar activities wherever he might be sent.


	2. Sinking Ships

A Naga raised his head above water; viewing two humans and a dwarf who were on nightshift. A female was perched atop the crow's nest while one looked to the stars for no reason he could discern. Somewhat humorously, as he could not see over the wheel, the dwarf was steering the ship. The inscription on the haul read "Daelin's Hand". It was the dead of night and most of the crew would be asleep. Humans were not adept to seeing at night and the sounds of anyone coming to the surface would not be heard over the waves. It would be too easy.

Vala'Saji was a fully fledged priestess of tides now. She traveled with a relatively small war party of her clan. Four sirens, two myrmidons, a slave master, three snap dragons, and a dozen Mur'gul ; all lead by the sea witch, Lady Seritus, who at all times could be seen relaxed upon her personal dragon turtle. The slave master kept the Mur'gul rabble in line with the help of the tamed snap dragons; the slaves would be used as cannon fodder in any given situation while the sirens sling spells from afar.

Saji was the healer and spiritual link of the war party. Despite this, all the sirens made no attempt to hide their hatred for her and she knew why, they were jealous of her status. When she had accepted the honor of being in war party that would bring fear to the surface world, she had first thought the two strapping myrmidons were to guard Lady Seritus'. Instead the two had taken positions at her side; when she asked Seritus why these weren't to be her guards, the Lady simply waved a hand coyly and said she wouldn't need the protection. The sirens looked at her with ire as it was obvious who was more important. She was clearly second in command.

Her myrmidons would be at her side most of the time; so well trained that they expressed no emotion and had no need to acknowledge her orders as they would simply do them without hesitation. They were adorned in opalescent armor, equipped with massive tridents, and draped with netlike caps. For her they would surely throw their lives away at a moment's notice. Last but surely not least, even though they did not show it, she knew they absolutely desired her. Jul'Voraz and Tuv'Olos, those were their names.

"Pathetic… but cute" Vala'Saji mused to herself. She would have some fun.

"Are you two interested in obeying the Fourth proclamation?" She quipped

The two noticeably flinched for a second but continued by her side with unchanged expressions.

"Not a chance you pretentious, uncouth, ignoramus." Voraz thought to himself, though he desperately wanted to say it aloud.

This female was intolerable; she was beyond arrogant in her wholly un-sophisticated demeanor and was by far the most talkative being he had ever met. Perhaps her flaws are shared by most of the Naga race, but everyone else has the sense to be silent and not show it most of the time. Unfortunately she giggled and continued.

"Well don't get your hopes up. I'll only have one of you and I can't have you killing each other over me…yet." She laughed haughtily and swam ahead.

With only one eye the two warriors gave each other a look of agreeable annoyance and with shared low sighs sped up after her.

The Mur'gul were now directly under the ship and the other Naga circled around the sea witch's dragon turtle; assumedly discussing the battle plan with Lady Seritus. One turned her head and with a snarl on her face motioned for Saji to join them. With a smirk, Saji turned up her nose and continued to swim as if she hadn't noticed the gesture. Only a few moments later from behind the head fins of the enraged siren Saji could see one of the Lady's hands lazily calling for her audience. That summon she would obey.

Moving over to the side of the dragon turtle, Saji looked upon Lady Seritus who was reclined upon the lavishly adorned seat that was fused to her mount. Without turning her head and with a half asleep expression she announced the plan.

"We shall sink the ship softly. Sirens shall form ice upon its bottom until it can float no more. Have the slaves emerge in mass from the openings on the side of the ship once the ship is submerged. "

Saji's duty went unspoken. Invoke the protection of Azshara and heal anyone who might get injured. Voraz was, again, disappointed with how this battle would unfold. He would once again not engage in any combat; the Lady's strategies had proven to be very aloof even if they were effective. Under the best conditions for engaging the enemy he would still be stuck in the back with orders to look as intimidating as possible.

"An excellent strategy my Lady!" "There is no defense against it!" "They shall perish without a fight" The sirens chimed in.

"Three are above deck." the slave master interceded "If we don't eliminate them first they will surely sound the alarm. We might be inconvenienced with any who try to flee on the life boats."

The snake haired sea witch rolled her eyes and added. "I'll take care of the three up top. Vala'Saji and her myrmidons will guard the hull entrance and make sure no one escapes alive."

That statement made Voraz's eyes perk ever so slightly. Inside he roared with excitement. He glanced at his partner Olos who was beginning to grin.

"Finally!" he thought.

There was little time to rejoice over what would be, for even before Seritus finished speaking the silent command had been given for her pet to rise above the water. The sea was unusually calm. The Lady hoisted herself to an upright position as the other Naga emerged at shoulder's length to play spectators. It would take only seconds.

With one hand she steadied her bow, with another she set an arrow to the anchor point. The other hands had already withdrawn two more arrows to be fired in rapid succession. She sighted her prey and a cold chill was suddenly felt on the air. On the tip of the arrow came a white glow that would turn into a sapphire blue as it was let loose.

The stargazing sailor glanced at the curios flicker and began to peer over the ship's rails. An action he would regret; the arrow pierced his heart and to add insult to injury, froze it solid.

The others were given no time to react. The helmsmen hadn't taken his hands off the wheel when another arrow found its mark in his neck. If only for show, the arrow's enchantment began to dissolve its victim.

"Sweet Neptul-" the final mariner yelped former to an arrow burying itself into one of her lungs. In shock she froze and for a terrifying second wondered if this arrow would deliver her a peculiar end as well. It did, in the form of an intense electric shock that sent her barreling from the crow's nest, slamming her chest and head onto the deck's edge before finding her rest in the sea. It never was said the Lady did not have a sense of humor.

"That last one could have awoken those sleeping inside," Voraz mused "And I pray for it." Indeed he would pray.

"It is time, join me" Vala'Saji called to the others who were once more below the surface. This was something the sirens did without hesitation or anger. In a line formation they grasped each other hands while continuing to keep up with the ship. Even Lady Seritas dismounted and took her position in the middle. Saji began to pray in silence.

Voraz admired and abhorred what would happen. From inside some un-seeable part of his being, a spark glowed; A spark of Life, a spark of Creation. Ribbons of energy flowed and expanded from this center as a swell of energy grew. He could feel the unseen force intertwining with those around him and the power emanating from the one he protected. He felt inexorably connected to everyone present.

Saji spoke one word aloud; and in the pit of the ocean, in the farthest reaches, the Eternal Ruler, Queen Azshara, twitched.

The once unseen now glowed and swirled around them. Distantly, he felt the life-force of all Naga, as if they were little balls of dancing light. For a short moment in the bathing warmth of light, an unknown sensation would overtake him; he became blissful and content. A feeling he wish would go on forever, but wouldn't. Soon he felt anger from this dissatisfaction and embarrassment because he felt longing to begin with.

The spell was finished. The Naga felt invigorated, refreshed and as though their scales were steel.

"Praise Azshara for this blessing comes from her alone!" proclaimed the priests.

"If all that was from her then why did you need my power to begin with?" Voraz grumbled in his mind. To the Naga; they, Queen Azshara, and Nazjatar were one in the same. Though all praise went to Azshara.

The blessings would continue for another minute or so relatively in the same manner. The mur'gul were unworthy of such an honor. Afterward the sirens returned to their hostile state and proceeded to glare at the priestess and talk among themselves as they proceed to their spot below the hull.

The slave master had divided and positioned the Mur'gul reavers evenly around the ship and the trio of Naga were ready to lunge onto the deck at a moment's notice. All eyes glanced back to Lady Seritus for the signal which was, unsurprisingly, an un-attentive wave of a hand.

With that the sirens began their spell craft. From the bow to the stern, ice formed on the keel. With their ramshackle war gear in tow the Mur'gul climbed the sides of the ship and readied their ambush. The frost thickened and the wood of the ship began to moan. The weight of the ship reached its apex and with a jolt it began to sink.

By sheer strength the two myrmidons leapt onto the deck, surveyed any part of the deck that had been obscured before and cued for the priestess to join them. Performing the same feat with magical elegance, she landed and took up a position at the ship's central mast. Voices could be heard below as the crew and its passengers had clearly been roused. The two hulking warriors readied their tridents as steps on creaking lumber became louder.

Twin doors slammed open as an old bearded human in hastily put on captain's regalia stammered out and yelled:

"Harrington!"

Voraz wasted no time with pleasantries and plunged his trident into the man's torso. In a shoveling motion he hauled the impaled man over his shoulder, flinging the corpse out of the way as he advanced. His partner had already made several thrusts into the crowd of sailors he towered over. Voraz joined the frenzy with sweeping swings with his serrated weapon, knocking them down so a killing blow could be easily delivered.

The seafarers tripped over each other as they retreated back down. Those who had already armed themselves with weapons gathered at the bottom of the stairs as passengers fled back into the ships bowels. Moonlight gleamed from over the heads of the Naga as a short standoff took place. Un-sated, Voraz slowly moved himself ahead of his comrade.

"Now!" one from the center shouted.

The mariners weren't completely unprepared. At that command they pulled muskets and shot at the two who now found their position disadvantageous. Voraz felt his soul weaken and his heart stand still. For a moment he thought this was Terror, but he soon recognized the feeling. The musket balls would have hit their target, but an almost invisible shield had been erected around him. With but a word, the magic Vala'Saji invoked had made their efforts mute.

Another jolt shook the ship and the sailors lost their balance. With that opportunity Voraz used his trident to scoop a body from the stairs and toss it at the defenders. With one hand, the other warrior unclasped his net-cape and launched it at the dazed mariners, entangling them.

Charging to the bottom of the stairs, the two made quick work of their snared prey. From the inside screams and shouts could be heard clearer along with the battle cries of Mur'gul who had apparently lost patience waiting for the ship to sink and began their slaughter now.

"Deficient dullards! We were ordered to guard the deck and the deck alone!"

It was unfortunately a fault Voraz shared with them. The priestess was right of course; with their blood thirst quenched, the guardians returned to their original positions above. The ice coalescing below could now be felt on the air as the ship continued to sink.

All that was left to do was wait. Water could now be heard rushing into ship. Screams gave way to gurgled gasps of the people trapped in their cabins.

"Light, save me!" called some doomed land dweller

Voraz was curious about the purpose of such a statement. These Alliance were quite fond of invoking the protection of "The Light" in these situations. Perplexing, as from he understood this "Light" wasn't an actual being and for someone untrained in its manipulation, calling upon it would not result in any aid.

"Get a**_ real_** god," Saji asserted condescendingly.

He was reminded of his nature worshiping cousins, the Night Elves. How they gave praise and venerated that which needed their protection. Yet another flawed philosophy. He had heard of intense conflicts between them and the Horde, who intended to use such resources as a means to an end.

"They value the trees more than their own lives." he thought "Is their existence so worthless? So meaningless?"

Another jolt hit as water finally came onto the deck.

"This is over. Let's go." the priestess quipped as she made her way to the ships edge.

Abruptly the sinking stopped, and the ship actually rose a bit as a chill came on the wind. The priestess looked back to her guards as if looking for an explanation. Whatever was going on, Voraz knew it wasn't good. All water on the boats surface froze instantly immobilizing the trio. Looking up from the event, he said what could have been his final words.

"Move!"

From the center of the ship a great spike of ice erupted that reached further up than the central mast. Two more spikes erupted from the bow and stern. Vala'Saji had wriggled herself free and dove off the rim. The two myrmidons smashed at the ice with their tridents while ice spikes continued to appear as the ship collapsed in on itself. Tuv'Olos managed to get free first and slid on his chest over the edge. Voraz would not be so lucky.

As he broke free shards of ice jutted on the rim of the ship, entrapping him. He frantically smashed them out of his way, easily shrugging off the pain the splinters of shattered ice caused. The effort proved futile, Daelin's Hand broke in half; Voraz lost his balance and slipped into what seemed like an icy gullet as the two halves of the ship closed into each other like a monstrous mouth of rimed teeth. For awhile, there was only darkness, then only light, and finally, there was blue.


	3. Oacha'noa

Voraz wasn't sure what had exactly happened; where or if he had been impaled and obviously how long he had sputtered before losing consciousness. He now found himself in a body of water he could not make sense of. It was far purer than any lake or ocean. It turned from fresh to salt water upon him pondering such. His internal sensors were also eschewed, unable to tell what the pressure was, how many fathoms down he was or even if there was an up. He had neither his armor nor his weapon and could not tell where the light source came from that allowed him to see. Upon focusing on any particular part of his body, it would become permeable and transparent. Most curious however, was that his awareness seamed to expand slightly above and beyond his body; though every time it did he would quickly pull it back.

"Having fun?" a woman-like voiced asked.

"No." he responded in monotone.

"I see. Are there any questions on your mind?"

"You are in it, so you should already know."

A great laughter bellowed both in his head and in the water. From below him a massive golden kraken came to rest in front of him. Though it had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and at an incredible speed it had not disturbed the water much. His first question was an obvious one.

"Who are you?"

"They call me… **Oacha'noa**. I am a goddess of the sea."

Voraz's expression did not change. He continued; "Where am I? Is this in the Emerald Dream?"

"You seem unimpressed to whom you speak with" she responded.

"I am. My race has slain, imprisoned, and enslaved those like you. If you're a goddess then clearly the Light of Lights, Queen Azshara, is a greater god than you."

The face of this leviathan seemed incapable of it, but he could surmise that she was smiling.

"A brave statement under the circumstances; Azshara is strong, yet for all of her power it is me you are facing in death."

Voraz crossed his ethereal arms and girded himself retorting, "And what exactly is your purpose in doing this? Are you a vengeful apparition or divine judge having fun with my ignorance before you throw me into some hell?"

"Don't be so quick to resign yourself to such a fate" Oacha'noa lauded. "Your time has not yet come. And my lover, The Tidehunter, true ruler of water, has use for Naga such as you."

"Lover? You are his mate?" Voraz replied with some sense of surprise and confusion. He could sense her smiling again.

"Tell me. Who loves you?"

Voraz was again caught off guard but the response was almost immediate. "The Eternal Ruler, Queen Azshara."

The goddess began to laugh heavily.

"Ah yes, surely the one whom you would lay your life down for would love you back. Perhaps she does adore her subjects, but I feel that there is something missing. It feels so… artificial." She paused before continuing, "In any case, the love her subjects have for each other is defiantly lacking, at least in most situations."

The topic at hand was foreign him. Clearly whatever she considered love was not a part of Naga society.

"We respect those who earn it."

Oacha'Noa was silent for awhile; then she let out a sigh and in a somber voice declared, "You must be so lonely..."

The words confounded him again; there was something he was not quite getting. Pity was not something he took kindly to. Even worse, this was different than any he had encountered before, for it was genuine. The feeling stung his heart and made him even more uncomfortable.

"What exactly is it that I am useful for?" Voraz asked, deciding to change the subject.

"When the time comes again, we shall see if you are ready. You already know we are never so forward."

The myrmidon grunted at the response.

The goddess spoke again. "There is something you should know."

"And that is?" Voraz asked in a dejected tone.

"The feeling you felt when the priestess blessed you. Itwas love."

That felt like the stupidest statement he had ever heard. The Naga did not respond. He had no response to give. He did not know what or how to feel. Again however, he could sense her smiling; and then she spoke.

"It looks as if our time is at end. Your Old friends are here."

After her final words the great golden beast turned and swam away. Just as before, it was only a few seconds before Voraz had lost complete site of her. His mind would not have time to form proper questions for this event as another situation garnered his attention.

From the opposite direction the goddess had fled, darkness had overtaken the water. The light all around dimmed as an immeasurably large black cloud drew closer. Indiscernible whispers began to enter his mind, and then were heard as if they were standing right next to him. From the cloud: eyes, tentacles and malicious looking appendages appeared as it picked up speed. The myrmidon did not know what to do. Though his entire life had been spent training against it, at this moment he felt a twinge of fear.

The darkness was instantly upon him and it wrapped itself so tightly around him it felt as though he would be crushed. The voices now screamed into every fiber of his being. In the insanity he searched for something to hang on to and remembered what the goddess had said, which if true, meant he would live. Though he could not see, move, or feel. He became calm.

The warrior awoke floating deep in the water and stared at the face above him. Vala'Saji stared back.

"Thank the Eternal Ruler, Queen Azshara, for your return. You were too slow in escaping. Luckily we found your body and were able to revive you."

Voraz lifted himself to an upright position and scanned the area. They were at the bottom of the ocean. Olos stood at Saji's side; some distance away Mur'guls could be seen picking over the sunken wreckage of the ship under the watchful eye of the slave master. On another cliff Lady Sesritas and the sirens watched. Vala'Saji motioned for her guardians to follow and began to swim over to them. Voraz felt strained and weak, but as was his training, refused to show it and did as he was ordered.

"The Sirens apparently got over-enthusiastic" she continued "They're obviously embarrassed over the whole incident."

The myrmidon look upon the mages faces and didn't see embarrassment. Their faces were barely hiding their true emotions, frustration and fear. This had obviously been intentional, but the one they had killed wasn't their intended target. Now their victim approached and they wondered if he wouldn't try to get some sort of revenge.

"The incompetent fools **should** be executed…" Saji stated, giving him subtle permission for vengeance.

Voraz was a myrmidon, however; his death had been accidental and his life was theirs to throw away in any regard. Moreover, he had bigger things on his mind.


	4. Vash'jr

"They demand the impossible!" Snarled Vala'Saji as a wave of water knocked her and an entire platoon of Naga back.

Voraz certainly saw her point. It was the biggest operation the trio had been a part of. From Vash'jir the Naga were to assault and take control of the Abyssal Maw. An incredible feat as it involved going to war with water itself. In the monolithic ruined city, Queen Azshara had finally played her hand against her greatest rival.

The area teamed with water elementals that rushed to the defense of their realm. The platoon was now engaged in combat with a large revenant. It was like a ghost possessing a suit of armor. The elemental howled as it unleashed another torrent of water, knocking the Naga back. Voraz could not tell where the water of the creature began or ended, this was the one situation in which he wished to combat his foe on solid ground. They pierced its armor, but he wasn't sure if they had actually damaged it at all.

"But Azshara makes everything possible!" The priestess shouted as golden fire engulfed her hands before it struck the elemental like a blazing lightning bolt. The being let out an otherworldly scream as the fiery light filled its shell. Then the armor lay lifeless.

This encounter was one of what felt like hundreds that day. From above, below and in all directions the war for the sea waged on. Voraz could not think of a tougher enemy. Comrades would suddenly become impaled as elementals seemingly appeared anywhere they pleased.

Unsurprisingly, the circumstances caused his mind to drift back to his former death and the potential fate handed to him. He did wonder if he had missed something since that time.

"Surely slaying the Tidehunter's minions wasn't a part of the plan" He thought. The signs were all around him that this was the moment. Not least of which was his potential demise.

"Am I expected to just betray my race? Let alone at this time? The very notion is folly…"

Voraz had been at impasse and unsure what to do. Why had he been chosen? How was he supposed to help? Should he really even be considering their offer? What exactly did they offer that was better than what he would already receive? If they did secure victory over Neptulon, would it really change anything for him anyway?

The water buzzed with energy and he returned to the present moment. The Naga had more than enough preparation and with their power; the sirens were destroying swathes of elementals in dazzling displays of arcane might. The Naga had also formed an alliance with a group known as the "Twilight's Hammer" who's masters were allies of Azshara. Land dwellers from every race he would call an enemy in any other situation. They went about the battle in a different way.

"The masters will have you yet again!" A cultist called in a voice so melodramatic it made Vala'Saji sound tame.

An unknowable foulness permeated these people, the same one he had felt when he was brought back to the living. They carried enchanted metal which was used to bind any elemental that dared take a more solid form. Despite the seemingly one sidedness of the battle, the Naga and Twilight's Hammer were winning.

"I'm glad the faceless ones are relatively silent. Any more psycho babble and I might be tempted to dispel what magic allows them to breathe down here." Saji's musing expressed the feelings of all Naga around here.

"Advance!" A crimson Naga Lord bellowed.

The order was obeyed, but Voraz lagged behind. He was exhausted and confused.

A safe distance away from his comrades, he muttered to the water, "What should I do?"

The water responded.

"Die."

Suddenly he found himself unable to breath. Water flowed through his lungs but the oxygen had been pulled out of it. Voraz quickly tried to swim away but found himself trapped in a bubble. Shouting and screaming, it was evident his voice could not be heard outside the bubble. An elemental formed outside the sphere, chuckling as Voraz futilely tried to thrust, tackle and pound his way to freedom. He was being to fade, his vision became blurry and he began to collapse. It was now or never.

"Neptulon, Take me!"


	5. The Tidehunter

Once again, Voraz was unsure what to make of his surroundings. He stood at the top a slick and elegant rise of stairs. The liquid he dwelt in somehow felt lighter and alive. Oddly, it appeared as if he was in some sort of invisible dome-like structure for not too far away water flowed regularly. Brightly colored crystalline fish and other aquatic creatures swam around and rested near its edges. Below the stairs the structure turned solid and ornate with blue marble-like material adorned with gold.

A legion of revenants stood single file on each side of the hall, they were not only of liquid but frost and mist as well; each suit of armor that these beings dwelt in bore a motif of their realm..

"Storm clouds, jagged ice, sea shells, the bones of aquatic beasts…" Voraz muttered. They paid him no mind, not even bothering to look in his direction. He sensed that these creatures were clearly far more powerful than any he had ever encountered before; the only thing missing the Tidehunter himself. Inhaling deep first, he called to his potential patron.

"Neptulon the Tidehunter, make your presence known!"

Water from every direction rushed to the edge of the rise and began to form a whirling base in mid air. Three streams stretched and attached themselves to the flowing water of the outside. A massive figure began to rise and take shape, the blue-green liquid hardened into a humanoid figure but only the glowing yellow orbs of his eyes remained truly constant. Towering over the mortal and with a loud and dominating voice it spoke.

"I am Neptulon, the Tidehunter, Lord of the Abyssal Maw and its elementals. I am the divine ruler of all water, whether it is solid, liquid, or vapor; whether it be in the in the seas, skies, rivers or lakes. I am the god of the oceans and all who inhabit them."

"Blasphemy," Voraz's mind spoke as one of his eyes twitched. The thought was automatic and the feelings attached to it sardonic. Though he stood in this realm and before its monarch, he was still very unsure what the situation called for.

"Thank you." Voraz thought it hard to be wrong with that.

"I am grateful for your assistance, this audience, and hopefully, your forgiveness." He continued

"My forgiveness you filthy serpent? Your race has long committed great blasphemy against me. You yourself fought against my underlings and intended to take my power. Had you not died and found yourself here, you would still be seeking my destruction," The elemental lord spoke sternly. "A deathbed convert; one of little faith. Why should I not just throw you into a trench of eternal darkness and be done with you?"

"I know of no reason." He was looking for reasons, not giving them.

"You are a stupid fool! You hardly said a word in life because you were too inept to think of anything intelligent to say. At least you have died without revealing just how incompetent and idiotic you are to your pretentious former friends. You cannot think to save your soul!"

"It was my training that led to this way of speaking. You should know-"

"That you hide behind excuses and a false guise of dulled emotion! Yes, I know. You lived a life of fear. Indecisive toward any conceptual matter lest you choose wrongly and make a buffoon of yourself. How proud you were to stand on your mound of doubt in judgment of others. As if you could claim anything over anyone. The only thing you had was a cowardly fear of death. Now you have nothing cretin!"

Voraz's confusion turned to frustration. His pride was raging against such insults; he knew it was exactly what Neptulon wanted. He steadied his voice.

"Then if I might inquire. Why did you bother heeding my call in the first place or waist time with me now?"

"Ha! I am eternal and in this place time does not exist. My consort revealed all that you needed to know and less has been done for others. Your awareness was trapped in your skull, limited to only what two weak eyes can see. Death has done little to remedy this. You cannot fathom the grand scheme of things."

Frustration was still growing in Voraz. He asked more, "If I have failed some test, could I be told what it was?"

"What makes you so sure the test is over? You do still stand before me after all. Despite myself, you and your race are still a part of me."

The statement was defiantly unexpected. Anger turned to curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

The colossal being smirked as if taking delight in his ignorance. "Your race believes that every Naga are inseparably linked to each other, your queen, and even Nazjatar itself. If this is true, what you share with me should be all the more obvious and even more powerful! You, who lived in water, drank water, breathed water and at your basic components, were water. In death, your body becomes one with us once more."

What the elemental lord said made some sense but still not enough to justify this excursion. "Elaborate."

The elemental's emotional state changed from a snide contempt to quiet contemplation. The Tidehunter looked down upon him; his shifting face expressing somber un-judgment. "Do you think you're not all that's outside you?"

Once again Voraz found himself face to face with a deity and having no response. What was proposed seemed inherently contradictory yet saying yes was clearly not the right answer. He stood in silence.

"You wanted to know why you were chosen." The lord of water continued, "Tell me, what is you desire?"

"To serve," he said, not having a better answer.

"Do not be so erroneously coy," the water god's voice became disdainful again. "It would be unwise to lie to me, especially in my own domain. Do you not measure your worth through your accomplishments and possessions? Fame and fortune, prestige and achievement? Glory, Honor and a score of attractive mates? To create the greatest and take the most?"

Voraz coiled his tongue to the back of his throat. "If I am to be honest, while those things might improve my mood; they would not give me lasting satisfaction. In my fickleness I have only sought the death of other creatures. As if by spreading doom and fear, the same within me would be sated."

Neptulon nodded, "A wise answer." He stretched one of his immense arms back. A rushing whirlpool formed in his right hand which emitted a bright vaporous blue glow. All darkened and the only point of light became this azure vortex. From it a trident emerged, small at first but grew to fit it's watery master. It was a marvelous weapon and its elegant beauty had few rivals.

The Elemental Lord pointed his weapon at Voraz and spoke, "Deep inside you lies the essence of one who seeks wisdom and tranquility. Even if you cannot see it yet; we saw this within you long ago, as our machinations are vast."

The central point of the trident began to glow. "It is time you became wise and knew of the true nature of things. Bow your head, close your eyes, and swear your allegiance to me. Then you shall bath in the power of water and know of its secrets."

His phantasmal heart pounded. Now the time had finally come. He did as commanded and bowed his head. "I renounce my oaths of allegiance Azshara and bear my soul to you, Neptulon, god of water." The light entered him.

The moment was eternal. A void at first but grew into an incredible cosmos. He could see the element of water stretching to them all. It was life itself; immeasurably adaptable and indestructible. Voices filled his mind, the voices of the elements. Surprising still, they were not all of water. What was indiscernible whispering became roaring shouts before dissolving into raw feeling. Now it was as if he had listened to them individually.

"There is more." The familiar voice of Neptulon called.

Voraz consciousness was thrust unto the presence of something indiscernible; something similar to the other elements, but incredibly different and unimaginably vast even in comparison to Neptulon. He then what this was as well. It was the Spirit of Life, the Spirit of the Wilds. A glorious harmony overtook his entire being, and for a long while, there was peace.

In a flash he returned. Not to the side of Neptulon, at least for most part. Instead he was alive, back in his physical body on the deserted battlefield. Everything had changed. His view the world differently, in more than one way.

All around him felt the elements and sensed their presence in everything. His consciousness expanded beyond his body. He felt the power and life of the world. Most important of all, the elements worked with him. In his mind Neptulon spoke again.

"There are others like you; Naga who know and serve the true god of the depths. Find them and work together in your divine mission. The path your race has taken will only lead to doom and destruction. By our power they shall know the truth of things, even if they will only know it in death."

Voraz had many questions. How would he survive? Where would he go? Who would he speak to? Though he did not know the answer, he knew who to ask. Calming his mind, he received his answer; and so swam forth, a Shaman of the Depths.


End file.
